Teaching and Learning
by animefreak1457
Summary: She was in shades of red. Being tutored was bad enough, but telling a certain captain about birds and bees was even worse. HitsugayaxKarin, little IchigoxRukia


**Hi, again! Yeah, yeah. This is another one-shot from Bleach. I'm working on my story, but I have this nagging story in my head that wants to come out. Since high school is a drag, I started to plan a story that relates to tutoring.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

Teaching and Learning

Karin's eyebrow twitched when she heard the news from her family. No, not as an annoyed twitch. Oh no. That was only for her father who was dramatically running to her mother's image from a poster. This twitch was fast enough to make someone run _far_ away from the Kurosaki girl. She felt like going into a rampage and thrash the place with her own two hands and feet. She felt like bashing her father's head straight through the wall, even if she has to spill blood in the house. Hell, she felt like she really wanted to run _very_ far away from her home and change her name in the process.

When she entered the house after soccer practice from Karakura high school, she almost dropped her soccer gear and jaw to the floor. Her father and the very person, who she wished she didn't want to see, were sitting across from each other from the kitchen table. For another second, her older brother and his raven-haired girlfriend appeared to the kitchen from upstairs.

She felt her whole heart beating fast like it was about to burst. Karin couldn't think why the goat father, her Shinigami brother, his pint-size girlfriend, _and_ the bleach-haired captain were gathered in one spot. Many questions ran through her head as it related to Soul Society and her hometown.

Did Soul Society decided on bringing Karin to train for future battles? She didn't mind about helping her friends and brother out, but she could have received a notice from the Gotei 13!

Was there trouble in Karakura town? She hoped that she could help this time and fight along with the others since she knew the responsibility of a Shinigami.

However, the news from her father caught her off guard and almost let her face kiss the floor. Out of every possibility, was _that _the reason for everyone's appearance?!For everything that is holy and good, she was already sixteen years old! She doesn't need a damn tutor, especially from the white-haired captain!

"Hell no." She muttered through gritted teeth. Gawd, she wanted to kick her father's head for stress relief. She has a damn pride in herself, and this was shredding her pride into pieces!

"My sweet daughter, your teacher told me that you are failing history! Daddy was so worried about your future, and I decided that you are going to be tutored! Isn't that amazing?!" Isshin was crying in tears since he _is_ the father of the Kurosaki family, despite his status level in Soul Society. Karin side-glanced at Ichigo and Rukia, and the message from her look was "Did either of you have anything to do with this?"

Ichigo sweated a bit and scratched his neck. The Shinigami representative of her brother wasn't sure about the answer. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday because he was monitoring the two the whole day. Rukia, however, gave her a smile and shrugged. Karin knew that message anywhere, and she mentally bashed her head into the wall. Why? Why Karin did return home unattended? Why couldn't Yuzu forget walking with her two friends and stay with her for reasoning or support?

Her eyes turned back to the white-haired boy and back to her father, questioning her father.

"Why is _he_ here?" Isshin smiled, making Karin's spine shiver.

"Why? He's here because he volunteered to tutor you! Not only his whole family sent him here as a transfer student, but he's going to stay here! Isn't he great?!" Oh boy. Karin's eyebrow was twitching faster than anyone could say "RUN AWAY!" She wasn't happy about this. She could imagine Momo and Rangiku in Soul Society, saying good luck to Karin. They must have also sent Rukia a message to make sure _it_ happens. Karin suddenly regretted about blurting out the secret during an all-girls day.

Karin didn't notice that Toshiro stood up and walked over to Karin's spot, yanking her out of her gory thoughts in the process.

"Let's go, Karin." Karin tried to glare at the tall boy with utmost annoyance and anger. However, he usually brushed it off like he always does to her. How could he brush her glares off like it was nothing?

The two teens heard Ichigo saying in the kitchen something like "If Shorty lays a finger on Karin, I'll make sure that he'll returns to Soul Society, limping on his way."

0000

"No. That's wrong. Rewrite the answer again." Toshiro stated as Karin was furiously erasing the wrong answer. It has already been an hour, and Karin was already frustrated. When Yuzu came into their room with snacks and juice on the tray, she already saw Karin's pleading eyes for help. Yuzu glanced at their guest in their room and back to her fraternal twin. She placed the tray next to Karin and bowed to them, excusing herself from interrupting. She turned around and quickly walked out. Karin felt her hopes fallen in her and mentally screamed to Yuzu such as "Fiend!"

Karin tried to put her mind into homework and tried to ignore the good looking genius next to her. She also tried to control her emotions as he always leaned slightly close to her to check her paper or his face next to her face to point out the wrong answer. It was pure torture for her, and she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She felt him stand up and walking out to the door.

"Continue your work. I have to go to the toilet." Karin waved her hand without a care, telling him to go. When she heard the door shut behind her, she gave out a sigh in relief. The raven-haired girl didn't know how long she had to hold her breathe from him or how fast her heart was racing. Wanting something to drink, she grabbed a juice from the tray and poked the straw through the hole. As her lips touched the straw and sucked the fruity liquid from the packet, her whole body relaxed. She didn't know how much time she wasted, but when the door opened, she knew that her break time was over.

"Kurosaki?" She took the straw out of her mouth.

"What, Toshiro?" She said before she put the straw back to her lips and sucked in more juice.

"Why is there a pink plastic next to the toilet?" Karin choked on the liquid that was flowing in her throat and swallowed the air and water before hacking. Her lungs and throat were on fire, but they were never close to her burning face. She kicked her chair back and stared at the captain like he grew two heads on one body.

"What the hell, Toshiro?! Didn't anyone tell you about it when you were young?!" Karin shouted with a hoarse voice before coughing once more to clear it. Toshiro cocked his head and just said it with confusion.

"No. No one told me anything. And what is this 'it' you are talking about?"

Karin gaped at the captain and face palmed. She was in shades of red. Being tutored was bad enough, but telling a certain captain about birds and bees was even worse.

Karin took a deep breath and made a mental note to give a piece of her mind to the one who taught Toshiro about the city rules. She opened her eyes and told Toshiro to sit across her.

"Sit over there, Toshiro." Toshiro's eyebrow rose, but he obliged. He walked to the seat across to her and sat. Karin felt the blush deepened, but her minds screamed that he needs to know about birds and bees.

"Well?" Karin's eyes opened to see an impatient captain who wanted to know what she was talking about. Well… here goes nothing.

"Fine. Remember you told me that you found the pink plastic near the toilet? Well…"

After an hour and thirty minutes of explaining about the works of a woman and a man, Toshiro's eyes widened while Karin's blush cracked through her stubborn expression. For a silent moment, Karin turned her attention to the unfinished homework.

"Okay. Let's finish this tutoring." Breaking through his stunned look, Toshiro nodded and went back to the purpose of homework. Neither of the teens said anything to each other, and Karin was more focused than she had before. In the next half hour, she was finished, and it was already time for bed.

"Good night, Toshiro." The captain nodded and stood up from his seat. Karin stretched her arms out and yawned about getting sleep herself. Before she could stand up…

"Karin?"

"Hm?" She was suddenly turned to Toshiro's direction and felt warm lips against hers. Her eyes widened, and her blush deepened when she felt his tongue slipping in her mouth. Karin's eyelids slowly fluttered, and her mind was in cloud nine. The kiss ended soon, and the two teens were panting a bit. Toshiro smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Karin-sensei." He bid her a good night and left the Kurosaki girl in her own room. Karin blinked and grinned, going to her bed to dream of a certain captain who kissed her good night.


End file.
